vikingmudfandomcom-20200216-history
Points of Interest
__TOC__ Description Early in your VikingMUD career there are a few very vital places you should learn to recognize. Not just because they relate to your character directly (although they do), but also because they can be used as geographical references that will aid you whenever you are lost. Most notable points Altar of Odin This is the first location you'll get to familiarize yourself with. After (if) you finish the Newbie Academy you will be dropped of at the Altar and you can begin your journey. Should you die during your travels it is vital you know where to find the Altar, since it is one of a handful of places where you can pray for a new body. Also referred to as: Church Directions from shop: s;3w;n Shop The shop is probably the most travelled to point in the whole of the world. It is the center of most everything related to Viking, and thusly you should learn quickly where to find it. In the shop you can sell your spoils of victory to Grundlebump the happy bald gnome, and turn that sack of rusty shortswords into some gold! Directions from Altar of Odin: s;3e;n Adventurers Guild The Adventurers Guild is where all the information can be found. You can browse through VikingMUDs latest threads and discussions on the many bulletin boards, check your Quests (command: quests) and increase level and stats (command 'cost'). Also referred to as: adv, adv guild Directions from Shop: 2s Post Office Want to check your mailbox? Or send a mail? Swing on by the Post Office! Directions from Shop: s;w;2s The Pub On your many adventures you are bound to take on the occasional flesh wound. What better way to heal those nasty buggers than with some genuine firebreathers? Stop on by to talk the old toot, order some beers, specials or firebreathers any time! Directions from Shop: 2w OR s;w;n;e The Bank Its not safe to walk around with all those gold coins on your gentle persona; VikingMUD is a cruel and unjust place at times. So whenever your pocket's a bit heavy, swing on by the Bank and deposit your spoils! We'll keep them safe and sound until you need them again. Directions from Shop: s;w;s;e The Armoury Armours have a way of falling to pieces if not undergoing the proper upkeep. So, whenever that plate mail becomes a less of a plate and more of a hole with plate around it; swing by old Atgeir for a repair. Directions from Shop: e The Smithy Weapons, as Armours, can break easily when you keep swinging them at heavily armoured armadillos. If your weapon should, Odin forbid, break: swing by and get it fixed for a nominal fee. Directions from Shop: 2e The East Road There's a lot of stuff happening on and off the East Road, so you should definately check it out and get familiar with it. You might find anything from terrible haunted graveyards to a peaceful monastary high on the cliffs... Directions from Shop; s;e;n The Viking Ship The coast has always been important to the Vikings, and this is no less true here. You will find a jetty not far from the ship where vessels dock from time to time. Maybe they'll let you buy a passage? Directions from Shop: s;4e Humpbacked bridge Not much happening around the humpbacked bridge, but it is a nice bridge and a fine point of reference. Directions from Shop: s;4w Blacker dragon portal (Almost the) Last stop before the deserted plains of Paladins to the west, the blacker dragon portal has always been a very special place. You will find the open plains to the north and to the west the infamous orc valley. Also referred to as: bdp Directions from Shop: s;7w Category:Newbie